User talk:Moblin slayer
Welcome to Wikitroid! Moblin slayer, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• ) 04:22, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Fanon Thanks for the comment on my fanon by the way, what do yo think of it? Yours is pretty good! [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• ) 04:22, 24 August 2008 (UTC) hi mob just want to say hi (well actualy im just looking at somthin)--Toonlink 18:41, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Hey Mob, ya know that you could just put this on Fantendo right? Or do you wanna make a Fanon for it? If ya do, I'll help out. Relyt Of Wisdom 18:59, 25 August 2008 (UTC) RE: Third Ending Unless you call getting your butt kicked an ending, no. MarioGalaxy2433g5 10+ {talk/ / } 19:39, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Yo Really? No one ever reads the authors page.*sigh* Well yeah, I suppose it is new for you to welcome someone. Well, what do ya say about the fanon thing, eh? Relyt Of Wisdom 07:37, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Okay, I'll get right on it, unless you wanna grab metroid fanon? Relyt Of Wisdom 02:47, 29 August 2008 (UTC) RE: "Metroid Fanon Wiki" I apologize, but I think that I won't be joining you on the Metroidfanon wiki. I feel a little bit more needed here. As much as I love the arts of fanfics and fanarts, I tend to keep these creations to myself, since I usually don't deem them worthy for others to see Besides, I would much rather help to contribute to the '''actual' subject rather than a fan compilation. No hard feelings, and have fun with your project. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 09:02, 30 August 2008 (UTC) On a side note... It's wise to just let go of your restraints, and never go soft toward a vandal. Just remember that when it comes to malicious users throughout the entire web. It wouldn't be insulting to the users to be pretty harsh with words towards an IP vandal, but just keep it within guidelines! No foul language, etc. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 09:07, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Another side note I have devised an infobox template to contain hotlinked images, to reduce the need for users to upload fanart to the image database. You can find it here. Yes, it's unofficial, but it can be used very effectively. Could you please consider uploading your fanart to an image host, such as Photobucket or Tinypics, and then inserting it into this template on your userpage? I'm trying to exterminate all off-topic images in the Image Database, and this would be of help. You would still be able to keep your image in the long run. [[User:Armantula513|''Armantula''513]][ADMIN] (Talk• ) 21:40, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Yes, I'm here too. Hey Mob. Mr kmil here. What's going on back at ZP? You're normally a nice guy... Μρ κμιλ